Unnamed settlement at X:25500; Y:19100
This article is about an unnamed and unmarked settlement in Just Cause 2. Description The settlement actually consists of three small clusters of huts, located close to each other in a valley between Awan Cendawan Power Plant and Kampung Sawah Hijau. All separate settlements have their own small civilian water tower and in each, a Resource Item can be found. One cluster of huts is located at the eastern end of the valley, around X:25600; Y:19020 on a small plateau. There are four thatched-roof huts, one of these being unusually small and on long stilts. It might serve as a storage hut as five Red Barrels, a drum and a box are stored close to it. Just north of it, down in the valley at X:25675; Y:18920, is the second settlement. It's quite similar in having five thatched-roof huts, one of them being a storage hut. The third cluster of huts can be found a little to the south-west, around X:25280; Y:19200, at the entrance to the valley, overlooking the Sawah river delta. There are six thatched-roof huts, two of these build in the same fashion of the potential storage huts. A stack of logs, also under a thatched roof can be found here. There's no Panau Military presence in the valley, as well as no roads, making it a secluded and peaceful area. However, there seems to be a minimal presence of civilians here anyway. Location In East Tanah Raya, on the eastern side of the Sawah river delta, in a small valley. An easy way to get there is by going to Awan Cendawan Power Plant after conquering it for the Ulars and then head east and look around for small "patches" on the PDA Map. Completion As an unmarked location, this place can't actually be "completed" as such, but there are 3 Resource Items (one in each of the three settlements) that aid in the total completion of the game: *Cash Stash. *Vehicle Part. *Weapon Part. Gallery Note: Any pictures taken by User:SpartanEditor777 have graphical modifications. These graphical modifications do not change the layout of the map or gameplay in any form. (In this case, only Rico's combat clothing was changed alongside the sky.) Unnamed settlement X25500 overview 1 LOC 3.jpg|An overview of the farthest location from society. (Location 3) Unnamed settlement x25500 overview 2 LOC 3.jpg|A second view of Location 3. Unnamed settlement X25500 Weapon Case LOC 3.jpg|The armament case needed to "complete" this "settlement." Unnamed Settlement X25500 Overview LOC 2.jpg|Overview of Location 2. Loc 2 is above Loc 1. Unnamed Settlement X25500 Rico LOC 2.jpg|Rico observes the people living secluded. (Combat clothing is modified.) Unnamed Settlement X25500 Vehicle Case LOC 2.jpg|The vehicle resource kit. Unnamed Settlement X25500 Overview LOC 1.jpg|Location 1 is below Location 2; on the bottom of the hill. Unnamed Settlement X25500 Ground View LOC 1.jpg|Ground view of Location 1. Location 1 and 2 can be driven to from the street, whereas location 3 can't. Unnamed Settlement X25500 Cash Case LOC 1.jpg|Maybe Rico might be in need of $2500? Unnamed Settlement X25500 Entrance LOC 1.jpg|This is the entrance leading to the unmarked settlement. However, you can only reach the first two area. You must walk or fly to the third. (Or go offroading.) Unnamed Settlement X25500 Unnamed Lake LOC 1.jpg|You can find the Unnamed Lake at X:26800; Y:19150 on the same street. There is also a skull on the shared mountain of this unnamed settlement. Unnamed Settlement X25500 InfoPic for WIkia.jpg Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Unmarked locations in Panau